The Truthful Reality
by DesperateEfforts
Summary: Basically what would happen if Broly and I ever met. There is quite a bit of violence. Not romantic... I think... Psychological trauma, but things are as okay as they are going to be in the situation. First fanfiction. Crappy summary...


A.N.: Okay! First story on here ever! :D Please excuse any crappiness. I'm trying to figure things out. :D (This involves me and Broly. Please don't let that discourage you! This really isn't a romance or anything… Although, I am Broly-obsessed…) I came up with this while thinking of what would truthfully happen if I was to ever meet Broly. It's impossible for Broly to just automatically fall in love with me, even if he wanted to be in love. This is what my brain created. Enjoy. Yes… I am sick and twisted…

It was a dark morning, for the clouds covered the sky and the sun had not risen yet. A girl with long dark hair wearing glasses and black clothes and carrying a backpack and arms full of books walked along the street, quietly singing a song to herself. Abruptly, she heard screaming. She looked around for the source of the shrieks, anxiety and fear starting to plague her heart. Suddenly, the house on her right exploded. The screaming was replaced with a deep, evil laughter… Out from the wreckage _flew_ a blood-splattered man with dark hair. He wore jewelry and no shirt. The man's back was toward the girl, but the girl still recognized him…

It couldn't be…

It just couldn't be!

The man felt another presence and turned around, eyes searching until finally landing on the girl. Fear and awe filled the girl's heart. "You…" She stuttered. "You are the Legendary Super-Saiyan, Broly!"

The man smiled evilly. He spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh? Someone of great planet Earth knows my name? I'm honored. A place so beloved by my father still manages to hear about little me." The girl tried to slowly back away while the Saiyan was speaking. She knows what destruction Broly can wreak. She was hidden behind the branches of a tree that still fights for life. The girl couldn't see Broly, but Broly couldn't see her, either. She sighed with some relief and prepared to make a mad dash for her bus. If she could just get a far enough distance away, she might just live. "_Can I really escape him_?" she thought. She turned…

And ran straight into Broly. The girl landed on her butt. Some of the blood that covered Broly was now on the girl. Her stomach twisted at the feel of the still-warm liquid. She looked up and saw something strange in the eyes of the murderer. He murmured, "You look good covered in blood…" The girl became even more horrified (If that's even possible). Broly grabbed the girl by the throat and raised her off her butt and her feet. The girl clutched at Broly's hand, struggling to make air go into her abused airway. "How would you look covered in your own blood? Fwa ha ha!" Broly laughed and smiled sadistically. He raised his free hand and formed a Ki orb.

The girl stared into her death. "_Is this really going to be how it ends? Is this how I'm going to die? This is so pathetic! I can't do anything!_" These thoughts whirled in the girl's head.

"Hey! Leave that girl alone!" Someone yelled. Broly turned his attention away from the girl to a man pointing a shotgun at him. Broly's sadistic smile grew wider and he dropped the girl. The girl coughed and gasped. She shakily got up and staggered behind the trunk of the tree.

Meanwhile, Broly had threateningly strolled to the armed man. The man began to shake. "And what are you going to do with that?" Broly asked.

The man pulled the trigger.

Broly laughed as pieces of the bullet hit him then fell to the ground. The man stared in terror. "What kind of monster are you?!"

Broly replied, "I am no monster… **I am a Demon!**" He then shoved the Ki orb into the gaping mouth of the man. The energy travelled everywhere in the man's body, overwhelming him, shutting down all of his organs. The energy needed to escape.

The man exploded, fresh blood drenching Broly and somehow splattering the tree. Unfortunately, the girl had peeked around the tree after hearing the gunshot and saw everything. She even had blood splattered on her face. She hid behind the tree again, and covered her mouth with her hands. She wiped some of the blood off her face. She hoped that maybe Broly forgot her in the excitement of killing. It wasn't likely, but maybe…

Just maybe…

"What are you doing behind this tree?" The girl screamed and started to back away again. Broly just appeared beside her and he seemed to have not enjoyed the attack on his ears. The girl kept her eyes locked on Broly's. His eyes were filled with rage, but after seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, the rage transformed into twisted delight. Broly walked around the tree. He then proceeded to menacingly walk towards the girl, sadistic smile back in place.

A.N.: Whew… First chapter! :D If anyone wants me to continue, I shall… Then again, I'll probably continue whether I get reviews or not… That isn't to say I don't want reviews! Please review! I would appreciate any constructive criticism! Uh… Farewell! ^_^"


End file.
